Seven Minutes in Heaven - Part One
…Glory had picked out a picture of a Nightwing… "Huh? Who does that belong to?" “I believe that would be mine~!” Deathbringer whispered from behind her. He bit her neck playfully, causing her to jump and blush pink; he chuckled at her reaction. “HEY KEEP IT TO YOURSELF! AT LEAST UNTIL YOU GET TO THE CLOSET, DEATHBRINGER!” Tsunami shouted. “Gladly~” the Nightwing retorted, laughing and smiling like a maniac. He carried Glory bridal style to the closet, leaving everyone wide eyed and speechless behind them. Deathbringer plopped Glory down inside the closet then closed the door with a slam. There was barely any light in the closet. The only light source would be the light seeping in from the other room, from the door’s gap. He walked over, and sat down in front of her. He pulled out one of his blades, which she couldn’t see, due to the lack of light. He traced her scales with the blade, causing her to jump at the sudden cold object. She wiggled back until she hit the wall. He laughed at this, and dropped the weapon. He moved closer to her, leaned in and bit her ear. Glory squeaked at his sudden action. Oh moons... I’m in the closet… Alone… With Deathbringer… DEATHBRINGER! she thought. Glory was broken out of her thought when Deathbringer bit her neck fairly hard, though not so hard that it hurt, or bled, though it was…surprising. “D-D-Deathbringer... W-What are you doing?” “…Claiming you~” he purred. Her scales flashed lime-green and cringed as a small pain in her neck suddenly made itself known. “Whoops! Looks like I bit too hard~” Deathbringer sang. Somehow he was able to see that she was bleeding, and started to lick the wound he made. Guess he did bite hard enough for it to bleed. A sigh escaped her snout as he licked the wound. He let out a dark chuckle. He pushed her onto the floor, and hovered over her, his face barely a few centimeters away. His warm breath lingered on her snout. He's teasing me. Glory closed the gap, slightly annoyed that he was teasing her. He smiled into the kiss, knowing he had gotten on her nerves. He broke the kiss, panting lightly. “Someone’s impatient~” He laughed and this time, smashed his snout upon hers. She wasn’t going down without a fight. As the two of them fought for dominance, they heard murmuring outside. Glory chose to ignore it as he ended up winning. She broke apart from him once again, both of them panting heavily. She kissed his cheek, earning a laugh from him. “Eager aren’t we?” he chuckled. She rolled her eyes playfully. “Shut up” She huffed, clearly annoyed. Light would have helped to see him better. He laughed as she struggled to reach up to his snout. With help from him, she ended up reaching him. He kissed her roughly once more as he lifted her wings over her head. He pushed her snout to the ground, and licked her collarbone, earning a soft hiss from Glory. The door slammed open to their surprise. They both realized they were in an… awkward position. Whoops. Everyone stood at the door, with their mouth agape, blushing madly. “Uhhh.” was all that Glory could manage to let out. Ochre sighed and shook his head. He closed the door. “Get up, you two.” “PFFFTTT DID YOU SEE THEIR FACES?!” Deathbringer laughed from inside the closet. Glory chuckled to herself. After both of them got up, She opened the door to see everyone with a light blush on their faces. She stifled a laugh. Deathbringer stood and turned next to her, with a huge stupid grin on his face. “We’ll finish this later~” Next Part - Seven Minutes in Heaven - Part Two Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Mature Content